DreamxDream
by chanime
Summary: just passed by my mind at our foundation day. I'm a new author here so don't expect too much from me...criticsms are accepted!Kinda incomplete but it's complete... [RanxShinichi]


"Hey! Shinichi!" Ran called him.

Yes. Ran called him Shinichi in the middle of the street. It's been a month since Shinichi came back. He was kinda shocked when…

"_I'm so sorry Ran…I have to do this because…" Shinichi's voice was filled of sadness and hurt. Shinichi bowed his head._

"_Because you want to protect me, right?" Ran said, as she lifted up Shinichi's head. She could see the tears that are forming in his eyes._

'_Smile?' He thought. Ran gave him a smile. A very sweet one. This smile is longed by Shinichi for a long time._

"_I know that. I'm you're bestfriend.Aside from your parents, I'm the one who knows you most. I know that truth a long time ago. I'm just waiting for the right time to tell me this. And now is the right time." She still smiled as she caressed his cheek. Shinichi just closed his eyes reminiscing this moment._

"_So you knew at all?"_

"_um …yeah…I also wanted to protect you so It didn't tell you that I knew it." Now, it's her turn to cry. "I forgive you. If you didn't turn into Conan…and Shinichi is actually away…I can't imagine if I'll be happy." She smiled. "It really helped me a lot!"_

_Then strong arms suddenly wrapped around her._

"_Thank you."_

"_Why?"_

"_For understanding everything."_

_He wiped her tears then he smiled._

"_I promise that I'll not leave you alone. Ever!" He promised her._

"Oh Ran!" Shinichi waved at her.

"I believe that I forgot something that's supposed to be happening now…" Ran put her hand on her face as she think of that event.

"Oh Ran…You're forgetful sometimes. …Nothing important aside form the fact that it's the foundation day of our school." He said as he yawned.

"oh…yeah…just colorful papers…food…etc. etc…blah blah…" Ran sighed.

"You're right…can we just ditch that program and sleep in our room…I'm really sleepy…" He yawned again.

"Shinichi! You're mean…. yawn but…also right…we can of course…I'm also sleepy because of the snores that was given to me by dad…It's terrible…"

"I knew that feeling…"

"It's the worst thing I've ever experienced…" They chorused.

* * *

_SHINE, the two of us breathe deeply beneath this sky_

_That overflowed with just a little bit of dazzling sunlight_

_EYES, if you merely blink you may forget the sight_

_Of my smiling face as I casually pass you by_

_The glittering light within your eyes is reflecting me with all your heart_

_And my path toward the future is changing…_

* * *

"ohhhhhh!!!!!" The class teased. "So our married couple did something last night, don't we? You look tired…." The class teased once again. 

"Cut it out! She's just teaching lessons that I missed for the whole year! So that I can catch up! We're not doing anything aside from that!" Shinichi exclaimed as they blushed very hard.

"umm…Yeah! I was only teaching him our lessons! That's why we're tired!" Ran added.

"So you stayed at the same room the whole night?" Sonoko said as she flashed a picture of the two of them, her head resting on his shoulder and vice versa. Ran and Shinichi are still holding their pens and the other hand on the pages of the same book. It's like they're holding hands.

They blushed. They looked like overripe tomatoes that is soaked in tomato sauce.

"How did you get that!?"

"I have my sources…" Sonoko grinned.

"Damn you, Sonoko!!!!"

* * *

_LIFE, when I am beside you, just like that_

_I can't help but yawn when you do_

_Even the tiniest bit of happiness is so precious when it comes to you_

_And without you, somehow, I wouldn't have it at all_

* * *

At the ceremony… 

"Hey Ran!?" Shinichi whispered.

"What?"

"Let's escape!"

"Oh Shinichi! So you mean it?"

"Yeah! Of course. I 'm so tired and sleepy…If you don't want to sleep then just come with me and do other things…"

"But that's rude!"

"Please….." He showed her his puppy eyes.

'Oh God…He's so cute…' Ran thought.

"Please? I promise we won't get caught!" Shinichi raised his hand as a promise.

"Promise? Or else my father will kill you…" Ran grinned.

"Yeah..." He sweat dropped.

* * *

"I'll just close the door." Ran said. 

Ran noticed that Shinichi's sweating very hard. He's clutching his chest with his hands. "Ran…ahhh!!!"

"Shinichi!!!!" Ran went to him very worried.

"Ran…I think…Ai has failed to find the permanent cure…I'm sorry…" Shinichi fell off the chair.

"Shinichi! Please don't…You promised me that…You'll not leave me anymore!" Ran's on top of him now. Then,

_Giggle. _

"Gotcha!"

Ran punched him lightly on the chest. "I hate you…You always tease me like that…I don't like it…what if..what if?"

Then it happened. He turned Ran upside down so that he was on top of her.

"If I said that I'll not leave you anymore, I'll do it. And all the things that I do are for you." Shinichi leaned closer. Ran blushed. They were only inches-no only a centimeter apart.

"Shinichi…" She's in a shade of very deep red.

"Remember that." He brushed her hair away from her face to get a clearer view of her angelic face. His body's weight is pressing on her's. They were blushing very madly.

And then…

He leaned closer and closer until their lips met.

Her soft lips were on his lips. It doesn't matter if they're not good kissers.

* * *

_From this moment on my heart pounds with this brilliance_

_How many times do you suppose I can feel that way?_

_Somehow, it's a little bit wonderful; somehow, I'm so happy_

_Because with you, I am complete, DREAM x DREAM_

* * *

Then they broke apart. 

"Ran, I've always thought of saying this for a long time now…" Shinichi touched her face. "I love you more than anything in this world."

"Shinichi…"

"I love you very much." He added as he rested his forehead against her forehead. "I love you."

"Shinichi…" She smiled. "I love you, too…" She touched his face. "I love you very much…"

Then they shared a very passionate kiss. Hesitant at first but it ended up well.

* * *

_LIFE, when I am beside you, just like that_

_I can't help but yawn when you do_

_Even the tiniest bit of happiness is so precious when it comes to you_

_And without you, somehow, I wouldn't have it at all_

_From this moment on, together we will shout out in joy of _

_Our happiness as the two of us become as one_

_Somehow, it's a little bit wonderful, somehow, I'm so happy_

_Because with you, I am complete, DREAM x DREAM_

_For how many seasons will you and I go in search of _

_That scent we caught once upon a time...? the day will come_

_When we can say, "It's just like it was back then"..._

_Somehow, it's a little bit wonderful, somehow, I'm so happy_

_Because with you, I am complete, DREAM x DREAM_

* * *

**Chanime: Actually my first story to0 be posted. I'm too lazy to retype all my stories...Sorry for poor grammar and poor storyline... but can you please review my story? So that I can learn something from ya! Criticsms are accepted! ;)**

**oh and also...the song is DREAMXDREAM by Auchi Rina**

**It's the opening for Detective Conan: Magician of the Silver Sky (movie)...**

**Thank you!**


End file.
